


The Unfolding Lust

by GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21/pseuds/GLAMBERTMUZICLOVER21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time writing something on here. Please rate and review. And kudos please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unfolding Lust

The two men held her suspended off the floor, and began to fuck her into oblivion. She let herself hang weightless between them, manipulated by arms and cocks. They pushed up inside her, they lifted and dropped her, they thrust deep and hard, plowing and stretching and pounding her holes. Her eyes rolled back and her head lolled on her neck as she lost herself in the filled sensation, her annual escape into debauched lust. My willing commitment, she thought. She felt the thick shafts spearing her, filling her cunt and asshole, drilling deep and hard. Waves of pleasure swept through her as her weight smashed her clit against Thomas' pubic bone and Lyle pistoned his thickness up her ass.

Her body trembled and shook as the storm inside her formed and built and hinted at delicious explosion. Impaled on two thrusting cocks and held tightly between the men fucking her, she flexed her hips, urging her orgasm to fruition, grinding and grunting in unison with her illicit lovers.

It swelled inside her, threatening to burst, then held, paused at the edge and tantalizing her. She panted and yipped. She fucked down onto them both, her skin crackling with the electric waves emanating from her lower regions, glowing and rippling as she lifted and dropped, meeting their thrusts with fierce abandon. Her engorged clit sent flaming bolts of desire crashing through her. Her muscles, front and back, clamped on the cocks pleasuring her holes.

"Fuck me! Oh, God, fill me with cum!"

Lyle snarled his climax into one ear, blasting her anal channel with hot semen. Thomas growled angrily as he lunged up and buried his exploding cock to the hilt, filling her cunt and turning it to a steamy, sexy swamp.

She wailed a delirious keening cry as her climax struck, powerful and all-encompassing, a passionate expression of thanks and fulfillment.


End file.
